The present invention disclosed herein relates to an air conditioner and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an air conditioner for measuring and displaying a water level of a water tank that stores water for humidification in a multi-stage and a control method thereof.
An air conditioner is an apparatus that changes the interior space into a pleasant environment by allowing air to flow and thus cooling, heating, purifying or humidifying air. Such an air conditioner includes a water tank for storing water for humidification. If a user is notified only when there is no water in such a water tank, the user may not know in advance when to replenish water in a water tank, and if a user is notified only when water is full during the replenishing of water in a water tank, water overflow may occur.